Rising with guns
by 21-wishes-in-a-dream
Summary: Lucy Heartfilia is the daughter of the famous billionaire Jude heartfillia. She is forced to stay in the mansion because of her father's concern about her safety in the outside world. One day her father left her home alone. Making the biggest mistakes he has ever done. Ps I am also on wattpad. So I post different versions on here of my books. Bts x Lucy
1. Chapter 1

Lucy sat home board with nothing to do. Her dad had a business meeting so she couldn't contact him. She was alone in the mansion. Lucy stood and walked to her window. She had seen people on the phone, some walking and talking with their friends, and some coming from school. what she noticed was that there were many people having fun while she was home alone and wait for her father(her only friend) to come home. Lucy then looked at their family bank and seen seven masked men run inside. She ran into the security room. Each screen she looked at it was shot. She looked at the screen in the center and noticed it wasn't shot. There was a sign held up by one of the robbers.

"We know you're watching, lucy Heartfilia." One of the robbers held a gun to the head of a lady.

"Do you want her to die?" She shook her head fearfully. She shakily moved her head near the intercom button.

"Ple...please don't do this."

"Good now go to your father's safe."

"I don't know where it is."

"Not good lu-"

"Wait I can find it."

"Too late." He shot the lady and the rest of the hostages clutched to the people around them.

"Your next."

"Please" she began to plead. The robbers shot the screen. All she heard was the static. The static killed her soul. It let her know she didn't have much time. She was about to climb through the window but she saw the robbers and their cruel smile. They began to shoot at her. People ran and screamed. The screams of the people were silenced in her mind. All she could hear we're the yells of the robbers.

"Go through the front door. We will go through the back." She fell back and her dress ripped. She ran into the closet and safest room she can go to. She went in the panic room making sure to go in quietly.

"We are not leaving until she is captured." She closed and locked the door silently. She looked at her dress. She ripped the bottom of the began to call her dad but he didn't answer. She tried to call the police but the lines were busey. Lucy guessed probably people are trying to inform them of what happened at the bank and her home. She began to hear banging. She looked at the window and opened it. The banging began to get closer. Lucy walked out the window and closed it. She jumped and rolled off the roof. She stood up and began to sneak away. She was immediately pinned to the wall. She heard the cruel his laugh. "Daddy's little girl." She pushed him off and began to run. He grabbed her and she kicked him off. She ran but he pinned her again. She was about to scream but her mouth was wrapped in something. He tied her arms and legs. The rest of the robbers came. They put the gun to her head. She breathed heavily. She shut her eyes.

"Wait"

"What is it I thought we were going to kill her." She heard another guys voice.

"I think we should keep her captive until her father pays for the money he owes us. So for now knock her unconscious until we figure out what else we should do. " She heard the same voice as before.

"Sure whatever you say." Lucy didn't remember what happened after that. When she opened her eyes she saw she was chained to a wall. She guessed the room was a basement. She tugged on her chains. It began to loosen. She stopped as a guy came downstairs. He had dark brown hair and brown eyes. Lucy looked down so she wouldn't blush. He lifted her face up.

"Namjoon will be coming soon. For now I just have to see if you have anything." He checked her for anything. He found key.

"What is this for?" She shrugged her shoulders.

"I don't know daddy gave it to me." Jin put it on the desk then looked around her again and found her phone. He waved it in front of her. Namjoon came down the stairs. He then unlocked lucy from her chains. Lucy's phone rung. Jin handed it to namjoon then went upstairs. Namjoon unlocked it and answered it.

"Hello"

"Who is this. Lucy isn't dating you or anything is she?"

"Who do you think this is. Anyway where our money?"

"Oh you see I almost have the amount. Plus can you put my lucy on the phone. Namjoon put the phone speaker and gripped Lucy's hair hard pulling her up and she screamed.

"Lucy!"

"Dad please pay them the money back!" Namjoon threw her down.

"If you don't she dies."


	2. Chapter 2

Lucy woke up to something being splashed on her. She opened her eyes. She saw a guy with redish brownish hair with brown eyes. He put down the bucket and scooted the bowel near her.

"Wake up and Eat" He left. Lucy did eat. She then sat there now cold from the water. She heard foot steps coming down the steps. He had black hair and brown eyes.

" we will have to give you a mark to represent who you are to us." He put something over her mouth then grabbed rubbing alcohol and put it on her thigh. He then grabbed the tatoo machine and started to make the mark on lucy. She screamed but it was muffled out by the thing covering her mouth. Once Jung kook finished he looked at his masterpiece. He took off the muffle, grabbed his equipment, and walked upstairs. Lucy looked at the design on her thigh. She heard someone coming downstairs again. It was the leader. He lifted up her face. He gave her a gentle kiss.

"Lucy your going to be here a long time. So your going to suffer." Lucy shook, she has already been put through enough. She didn't want anymore pain. Lucy closed her eyes as she felt herself being pushed back. When she opened them she didn't see anything else but the moonlight pouring through the basement window. She moved but only hissed as she felt immense pain. She saw scratches and whips on her. She only looked at her chains and seen she was loose. She stood up and looked around. Lucy saw a note on the table. She picked it up.

"Your father said he was home but we checked and he wasn't there. The deadline has passed. So unlucky for you the deadline of your life has passed also. " Lucy put down the paper. She heard a ring and looked at the phone in the corner. She picked it up.

"Hello"

"Lucy I am so sorry." The call then seemed to switch.

"It's your time to die." She knew it was the voice of one of the gang members. She heard gun shots. Lucy woke up and screamed this was one of the many night terrors she had since she was taken away from home. Someone came downstairs. He was a brown haired guy with brown eyes. Then another with black hair and brown eyes. The brown haired guy gripped Lucy's throat.

"I might just kill you now." The other only looked at her. He then let go. The blacked haired guy unlocked Lucy's chains. The two looked at her and patched up her bruises and marks.

"Your father has only one week left to pay the ransom or else you will die and your father will even get to hear the whole thing.'' The blacked haired guy said. After they patched her up they left her and went upstairs locking her in the basement still.

One week later

Lucy's father didn't pay the ransom and lucys beatings only had gotten worse. Lucy saw something on the table and picked it up. The note next to it said swallow. So lucy did. She then remembered everything going black. The guys came down stairs.

"What should we do with her namjoon." Hosek said.

"I have an idea. Suga carry her upstairs and sit her on the couch." He replied. Suga grabbed her.

"The rest of you I need you to get these things." The gang went upstairs. When the gang returned from getting the things needed namjoon decided to get jung kook to tell lucy what the seven men thought to fo since the Ransom wasn't paid. When lucy woke up in a room. The balcony door was opened and she stood. She was about to go on the balcony when She heard the door open then close.

"Lucy" She turned around and faced someone.

"Your father hasn't paid the ransom."

"Wait I can pay it I have the money also."

"No your father owed us not you so he was supposed to pay, but since he hasn't we had an new idea."

"What is it?"

"To make you daddy's little disappointment."


	3. Chapter 3

Jumg kook put down the clothing of lucy's and went out. When lucy was dressed he came back in. Lucy backed away from Jung kook. He only lifted her face close to him.

"We can make him be doossapointed in you early." She blushed

"Jung kook stop flirting with the enemy." The brown haired guy with brown eyes said.

"Enemy" Lucy said

"I wasn't flirting just playing around Yoongi ." Yoongi looked at jung kook .

"You look like you were about to kiss her. "

"I only wanted what everyone else wanted. " Yoongi looked at lucy.

"They are right. She is as hot as everyone says." Lucy blushed even harder. Yoongi walked up to lucy causing her to back up two steps. He stopped in front of her their lips almost touching. " He stopped.

"Yoongi "

"I need to be alone with her." Yoongi turned around and walked out. Namjoon sat in front of her. her. She then sat down. He moved close to her.

"Your father paid us, but he was too late. "

He closed the door and left her there.

"Father you paid them. They will not let me go back. It's too late. I can't stay here any longer . They will possibly kill me." She looked at the balcony. Lucy stood up and looked at the distance. It wasn't far down. She got up and jumped off. She ran to the woods and didn't stop until she had no energy left. She sat on a log and looked around. She guessed that she was in the middle of nowhere.

"What's that sound. It sounds like a vehicle. " lucy thought causing her bushes and stayed quiet. It passed her but she was dragged from behind. She looked at the eyes of the black haired brown eyed guy. He pinned her and put the gun up to her head.

"You made a mistake but I might just do something to make you stay quiet. " She didn't cry but simply stayed quiet. Not wanting to show weakness. Another guy came. He had orange hair and brown eyes.

"Jimin we can't kill her."

"What is exactly going to happen taehyung."

"Hosek and jin have her. Just tie her up and wait." Hosek and jin came two minutes later. Lucy fought back pushing and kicking the guys away. Jin and jimin tied her to a tree while taehyung and Hosek pinned her.

"You wanted to escape so we will let you stay here for a week. " They left her there.

Next week

They came back only to see her not moving. They checked her and seen she was still alive. "

"Jin carry her home." Namjoon said, Hosek untied her and she dropped. Jin grabbed lucy and carried her until they arrived home. He put her on her bed and put down her fod next to her, He left. When lucy woke up she saw a note.

"Welcome to the team. Good luck surviving training."


	4. Chapter 4

"I didn't want this. Why did you pay them so late. No I shouldn't blame him. I should have just looked for the safe or escaped while I had the chance."

"You wouldn't have made it that far." She turned her head to face jimin.

"If you escaped we would have known." He took off her chains.

"If you run you know what will happen to you." He pulled her up near him . She blushed and looked away. He pulled her face to his.

"So if I were you I wouldn't run."

"I...I won't " He let go and she fell.

"Come on" Lucy followed him upstairs. She followed him to a room. Jimin knocked two times.

"Come in " Jimin pushed her in the room.

"Lucy sit" lucy sat in the chair across from Namjoon.

"You know your never going to escape. " she nodded fearfully.

"Tell me do you know how to use a gun?" She nodded causing him to chuckle.

" Wow the princess knows how to use a gun." Lucy blushed of embarrassment .

"Show me" namjoon pointed at the target on the tree and gave her the gun. Lucy thought to herself.

"I could just shoot him now." Namjoon looked at lucy.

" If you shoot me you I will make your life a living hell." Lucy then started to aim for the target. Yoongi, jung kook , hosek, taeyang, jimin, and jin watched behind her as she shot. She had perfect aim and form.

"So you can shoot. " Jung kook said. She nodded and gave namjoon his gun back. Taehyung show lucy her room. Taehyung signaled for her to follow him. Lucy looked around and seen that the mansion was like hers well better. Lucy guessed the dark gang was stronger than she thought. Her father did warn her about them. How they kill and how she should worry about them. So did her old friends who suddenly dissapeared when she was younger. She can only remember one name now out of the two she had. " Melanie " Melanie had black hair with pale skin but was very pretty. She was a little older than her so lucy looked up to her. Life was fun before her mom left. Yeah left only leaving a note on the counter. Telling lucy that the man she knew as father wasn't actually her father and her mother left to find her real one. She was only seven and hearing that pained her. So she grew close to her "stepfather" the only friend and family she had left. Lucy wiped the shed tears coming down her face. She bumped into taeyang.

" I'm sorry " He looked at her and hugged her. she froze instantly. She wasn't use to hugs. He let go and opened her door then left. Lucy looked around as she closed the door. The room was bigger than her old one. She looked out her window. She noticed that the balcony doors were locked from the outside . She guessed it was because of her escape she made days ago. She saw a note on the desk.

"Star" she didn't get it but guessed it had to be something she would find later. So she laid on the bed and went to sleep. Lucy opened her eyes to see she the night sky. She sat up and she was in a field. She looked around and noticed that she now in the street.

"You were a mistake. "Lucy turned around and seen her mother.

"You were never supposed to be here."

"I don't love you. " Lucy's tears began to fall.

"Is that why you left, because you didn't love me?"

"What do you think? " Lucy's tears began to fall nonstop.

"Mom" A bright star beamed on her. Lucy woke up from a bright light in her face. Jin looked at her. He sat next to her and passed her a bottle.

"Here you might need it." Lucy drunk from it and passed it to him.

"What was that dream about? "Jin asked as he drunk from the bottle and passed it back to lucy.

"Some shit that might not be true." She said and drunk another sip then passed it back.

"Oh the innocent princess has a potty mouth. "

"I got it from my mom's side." Jin chuckled at her.

" How did I even get here?"

"You were sleep walking."

"There going to kill me. They might have thought I escaped. "

"They didn't know you were gone so follow me and you will be safe." The two walked back to the mansion.

"Thanks jin" Lucy went back in her room and laid in her bed. She went to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Lucy felt a hand go up her thigh. She jumped up and looked at the guy in front of her. Hosek chuckled at her.

"Your so easy to scare. Time to get up we are going out." Lucy sat up.

"What time is it."

"Nine in the afternoon. You sleep too long. " Hosek left from her room and went in his own. Lucy walked in the bathroom. She came out only in her towel. Taehyung walked in.

"Hey Lucy in an hour all of us are going out. Put on something sexy. Listen to what we say and nothing bad will happen to you." Lucy nodded with a huge blush on her face. She went in the closet and looked around. She saw it was full. The outfits were so different from the ones she was use to. She put the dress on and came out. She went with the guys in the limo. Lucy followed the seven to the back of the club. Namjoon knocked on the door five times. The door opened and the eight were escorted to the vip area. Lucy was pulled on jimin's lap.

"Be a good girl." He whispered in her ear.

"Stay here" Namjoon came back with drinks. He gave one to lucy. She drunk the shot and looked at the guys.

"House special" Jung kook grabbed her hand and brought her to the dance floor. Lucy danced with him. His hands held her hips. Pulling her close. Yoongi cut in and danced with her pulling Lucy very close, She blushed. Jimin broke in between them and danced with her. Her ass rubbing up against his groin. He pulled her closer. Lucy drunk another shot with hosek. the rest of the night became a blur. Lucy woke up half clothed. She sat up and looked around. Everything seemed to be the same. She just had a headache. Lucy walked out the room and met jung kook .

"Headache?"

"Yeah" handed her asprin. Lucy took it.

"Thanks " She dropped her phone. She bent down to pick up her phone after it fell. Namjoon hit her butt and she jumped.

"Don't leave it out." He took a sip of coffee and walked into his pulled her into his room. He closed and locked the door.

"Lucy something feels different. " She looked at him confused. He lifted up her shirt. Lucy blushed of embarrassment. He nodded at her.

"Yeah you have two new tattoos. " Taehyung saw one said her name and the other said dark. He tossed Lucy back her shirt. She put it back on and walked out. She met the eyes of yoongi. He put his hands on both sides of her. He moved closer to her. Lucy blushed hard.

"Hosek is right tour so easy to have fun with. " He walked down the hall.


	6. Chapter 6

Lucy looked out of the window. Her training was finally completed. She smiled happily. Unfortunately that meant she had no choice but to go out with the guys when the seven did their deeds. She jumped as she felt a hand go on her back. She tripped the person and pinned him to the ground. He laughed at her.

"Taehyung "

" Wow We trained you good." She laughed at him. Namjoon walked in.

"You two stop fuckimg each other and come on." Lucy got off of him and helped him up. The two blushed. Then went after namjoon.

" What are we doing? "Lucy asked jin.

" He is assigning us things to do."

"Lucy you go with yoongi."

" jung kook and jimin you're with me."

"V and jin your together." Yoongi and lucy began to walk the other way.

"So what exactly are we doing? "

" I need you to seduce someone. He is a dead man. "

" Why do you want to kill him? "

"It's nothing, Just let him suffer." He brought her to her room.

"You have to change into seducing type material. " He left out her room. Lucy looked around and put on a different dress. She walked out with Yoongi . The two got inside the car. Yoongi drove them to another nightclub. Lucy looked at him as he stopped. He grabbed his phone and showed her the picture.

" Flirt with him and bring him to me. After that don't get in the way. " She nodded.

"Good" Lucy and yoongi got out of the car. He made sure to lock the doors knowing that it was the bad side of town. The two walked in and lucy locked eye contact .

" Target locked." She told yoongi and swayed her hips as she walked next to the target.

"Gin & tonic"

"Coming right up. " The guy eyed her up and down. The guy brought back the drink.

"Five dollars " Lucy took out her wallet. The guy put his hand on her's to stop her.

" How about I pay for you?"

"Sure thanks" Lucy grabbed her drink and drunk it.

"So what's your name?" Lucy asked him.

" Kiyotaka, what's your name beautiful. "

"Lucy "

"So Lucy I haven't seen you around here. Wait actually you look like that princess. Are you Lucy Heartfilia?" Lucy began to get nervous.

"Okay so" She pretended to spill her drink. It fell on her dress.

"Shoot" Kiyotaka grabbed napkins and began to wipe off Lucy.

"Here" he put his jacket over Lucy.

''Thanks" Lucy said with a blush. He chuckled at her.

"So how old are you actually?"

"Nineteen"

"Cool I'm twenty."

"So do you like it here Lucy? You know you don't seem like this would be where you would like to go."

"Where do you think I would like to go?"

"Maybe the fair with me." She giggled

"Sure next Saturday." She said

" Well Lucy how we go somewhere? Other than this bar right now." She giggled and moved close to his face.

" I'd like that. Follow me." She stood up and he followed her. The two went in the back room. Kiyotaka closed the door behind him. He pulled Lucy close to her and yoongi tackled Kiyotaka. He began to fight him. Lucy stood to the side. She began to feel bad.

"Yoongi please stop" Lucy said. He stopped and looked at her.

"Why?"

"This isn't right." He walked up to her. She began to walk backwards until she hit the wall. Lucy's chest was against his. He looked in her eyes. She could tell he was mad.

"Lucy stay out of the way. Unless you to see a more violent side." His hands started to slide up her thighs and stopped on herror underwear. Lucy shook her head with a blush.

"Good" yoongi turned around and seen Kiyotaka was gone. He looked back at Lucy. She began to slide away but he pinned her back to the wall again.

"He owed me something."

"I'm-"

"Don't apologize" His hand reached for his gun.

"I might just kill you here and now."

"Yoongi please don't."

"Tell me why not."

"I will-" he sighed. Then put his gun down.

"You know what, there is no use of killing you. That would only make this problem worse." The door opened and yoongi kissed her. Kiyotaka arched a brow. Yoongi backed away and turned around. Then shot Kiyotaka in the leg.

"Either way you're going to suffer." Lucy kissed Kiyotaka's cheek.

"Don't worry you will heal but I mean to tell you. He kissed me I did not kiss him back." Kiyotaka chuckled at her. Yoongi came back and grabbed Lucy's hand.

"If you don't hurry your ass up I will kill him." He pulled Lucy. Yoongi let go of Lucy's hand. Lucy waved at Kiyotaka and he waved back still clutching onto his leg.

"I am so close to killing him!" Yoongi said over the music. Lucy ran to him.


	7. Chapter 7

Lucy snuck downstairs quietly. She stopped as she saw a shirtless jimin. He backed her up until she was in between the wall and him.

"Tell me where you're going." Lucy didn't say anything. Jimin ripped off her shirt.

"Your pants are next. Tell me where are you going."

"No where" He let her go but smacked her butt. Lucy walked away with a blush. Lucy changed her outfit and climbed through her window. She ran to see Kiyotaka at the fair. Lucy hugged him.

"Hey Lucy"

"Kiyotaka how are you?"

"Fine where is yoongi?"

"Home let's not worry about that right now. " Lucy and Kiyotaka began to have fun. When finished the two began to laugh while eating cotton candy. Kiyotaka grabbed a piece and Lucy opened her mouth and he pretended to put it on her mouth and kiss her. Lucy kissed him back holding him tight. Lucy didn't like the gang but she liked Kiyotaka even more. Lucy didn't want any of her gang members. The two stopped and Kiyotaka kissed her again.

"See you next time Lucy."

"See you Kiyotaka." Lucy climbed up and went back through her window. She looked around and seen no one there. Lucy crawled into bed and heard her door close. Lucy's clothes were ripped off. She was pinned to the bed. Her legs were hanging off of her bed. Yoongi, and Jimin held her arms. Namjoon and Jung kook below. Jin and Hoseok held down her legs. Then Taehyung came to view.

"You were naughty. So we will punish you." He put something over her mouth. She felt pain below her. Lucy felt Taehyung kiss her neck. Then kissed her lips. Lucy felt less of pain because of his gentleness. The two came and switched places with Jimin and Yoongi. Lucy began to feel so much pain. She guessed it was mainly Yoongi pressing most of the pain. Then Jimin began to get rougher. Taehyung kissed her neck even more.

"I will go gentle don't moan if you feel like you will." He whispered to her. Lucy looked in his eyes. He smiled at her. Lucy felt the two come. The two switched places with Jin and Hoseok. Lucy never felt so much pain. She looked at the ceiling. Her tears began to pour. She was in so much pain that wasn't going away. Lucy felt them going deeper, She gasped. The two came and she looked at Taehyung.

"I will be gentle." He whispered. Taehyung went inside her. It didn't hurt as bad. He grabbed Lucy's hips and started to move a little faster. Lucy was close to moaning. A faint blush grew on her face. He started to move faster. Lucy made sure not to be seen by the guys. Or she would let them know she was getting pleasure out of him. The guys let go of her as he came. The guys walked out and Lucy finally came. She blushed hard. Then again in between her legs were aching. Lucy took a shower and went to sleep. Lucy woke up as she felt someone's hand over her mouth. She opened her eyes and seen Yoongi. He lowered down to her ear.

"I think I might kill him or give me something from you." His hand reached in between her thighs and rubbed her. Making Lucy blush hard.

"Now answer me. Do you want me to kill him?" Lucy shook her head.

"So I guess I will have sex with you is that right." Lucy blushed even harder. She nodded at him.

"Don't scream in pain." Lucy nodded. Yoongi began to kiss her. Lucy remained like a brick. She didn't move. Yoongi kissed her mounds. Then let his tongue slid against each of her nubs. Lucy bit her lip.

"No one is around to hear you."

He pushed himself inside her. Moving faster and faster. Lucy felt herself close to coming. She didn't want to come for him. Yoongi found her sweet spot and thrusted repeatedly. Lucy came and Yoongi stopped. She was close to looked at her and chuckled.

"crying won't help you." He went back inside her causing even more pain. Lucy felt him come and stop. He looked at her.

" Stay away from Kiyotaka." She nodded Lucy woke up to see a shirtless jimin again in the basement. "You finally woke up after two days." Lucy looked at him confused.

"Two days" He looked at her and lowered down.

"Yeah" He began to get closer. He lowered off her shirt and shorts. Then took off her shackles. He pulled Lucy up. Lucy looked at him.

"Your now able to get off of those shackles." Lucy walked up the steps with Jimin behind her. Lucy stood in the living room.

"Do anything you want. I'm going on a date. Seems like everyone else already went on theirs." Lucy didn't know why but felt jealousy. Jimin chuckled at her expression.

" What princess you can't have all of us. Our dicks can't stay with you." She blushed at his words.

"No that's good because I have a date with Kiyotaka. " She began to walk up the stairs.

"Good but there will be a lot of noise tonight if you know what I mean. "Lucy texted Kiyotaka.

" Hey are you free tonight?"

"Yeah I just got off of work."

"Great meet me at the 87th nightclub."

"okay" Lucy dropped her phone on her bed. She looked in the closet for a dress. She smirked and looked at the white dress. Lucy walked down the stairs and seen everyone back. It had been two hours of her getting ready. Taehyung looked at her.

" Where are you going? "

" Out"

"With who?" Yoongi asked

"Go back to your date she's waiting for you. " Lucy walked out and met Kiyotaka. The two were in the club dancing closely to each other. Lucy grinded against Kiyotaka. The night became a blur. When Lucy woke up she saw that she wasn't in the mansion. She was at someone else's home. Lucy looked next to her and seen Kiyotaka. She kissed his cheek and left. Back at the mansion she saw the guys with killer hangovers. They looked at her as she came in. Lucy giggled as she saw them.

" Shut up brat." Jin said to her. She shook her head and went upstairs. The guys then looked at each other then back at the empty stairs.

" She didn't " They ran upstairs and began to bang on Lucy's door. Lucy opened the door.

" Yeah I did." Jung kook grabbed his gun.

" Do it there is nothing for me to live for anymore."

 _Flashback_

 _ **During a Robbery the second time at the heartfilia bank**_

 _Lucy's mask fell off and her father looked at her._

 _" Lucy how could you. "_

 _" Father I'm sorry."_

" _Hurry up!" Namjoon yelled from outside._

" _I am so sorry."_

" _Go I don't want to see your face." Lucy ran to the guys._

 _Now_

Jung kook put down the gun and looked at her.

" Why did you sleep with him?" He asked

"I like him." They looked at her.

" Just get packed for tomorrow. We are going to Las Vegas in america." Hoseok said.


	8. Chapter 8

Lucy walked down the stairs and met the rest of the guys.

"I'm prepared"

"Good because the jet will be here soon." Namjoon said

"Jet?" The guys laughed.

"What you think we would just take a plane? The government will find us." Yoongi said

"Oh"

"Lucy you're so simple." Jimin said and patted Lucy's head.

 _ **Fourteen hours later**_

Lucy felt a hand under her chin and lift her face up. Lucy opened her eyes and seen Hoseok. He was so close to her face.

"Come on the others already left." Lucy sat up.

"What!"

"Shut up you're too loud. Just get up and come on." Lucy stood up and got out the plane. The two got in the taxi. Lucy looked around the beautiful place at night. The car stopped at the hotel and the two got out. After putting their things in their rooms. Hoseok knocked on Lucy's door. Lucy opened it.

"Dress in something fancy. We are taking down a major leader." Lucy nodded and watched as he left. Lucy got dressed and went out her room. She blushed of embarrassment as she noticed the many stares she had been getting. She then saw the guys and blushed even harder. She didn't want them to see her blush so she grabbed her fan and used it to cover her face. Lucy then walked down the stairs and met the guys. Taehyung lowered her fan down. He saw her blush and chuckled.

" Oh you like what you see?" Lucy blushed even harder. She looked the other way.

" Awe Lucy has a crush on us." Namjoon said

" I have a boyfriend. "

"Yet you are blushing deeply for us." Jin said. Jung kook turned Lucy's face to him.

" It's okay Lucy. You just want us back inside you, am I right?" Lucy blushed even harder.

" No" the guys chuckled.

" Come on let's go in the meeting room." The eight went inside and made sure no one else came inside. "Now what we are supposed to do is take down another leader. Lucy you and jung kook work together. What I mean is Lucy and jung kook I want you to make the leader jealous and want Lucy. After that Lucy you seduce him so we can sedate him then tie him up. We have a couple of questions to ask him before we kill him."

Namjoon said. Everyone nodded and left to the ballroom. Jung kook and Lucy looked around. "Don't fuck this up."

"I won't " Everyone had been in the correct spot. Lucy made contact with their target and seen him blush. She looked at jung kook. He grabbed her hand.

" Come on " Lucy put her arms around jung kook's neck. Jung kook wrapped his arms around Lucy's waist.

" Who knew you could dance."

" Who knew you were so stupid. Who messes up a work so easily? It was seduce him, bring him to the back room, then let Yoongi kill him. You did almost all of that but then you let your feelings get in the way." Lucy blushed of embarrassment again.

" I didn't mean to ruin his work."

"But you did."

"Look I couldn't take watching him get beat to death."

"Then leave the room."

"Look my order was to stay in the room what else should I have done?"

"Follow Yoongi's orders. Something you should have learned in your training."

" Well…"

"wow silent now." Lucy stopped dancing and stomped on his foot.

" ooops" She left out the room. The male leader came behind her.

"Hey you me right now."

"Excuse me"

"Come on blondie before I get bored." Lucy laughed

"Okay" The two went into the back room. The guys looked at her then knocked out and tied up the leader. Lucy changed into all black. The guy woke up and only saw her.

" Who are you?" She chuckled.

" oh me? I'm your worst nightmare. "

" Not really your so sexy." He stared down and stopped his view at Lucy's breast.

" Well sorry but I have a question to ask you. "

"What is it?"

"The money you owe, where is it?"

"Oh you are the dark gang's new sex slave?"

"Hell no, tell me, where is it? Please" Lucy said and zipped her shirt down a little more.

"I don't have it."

"Awe that was too bad. Well.." Lucy pulled out her gun.

"Sweet dreams" She shot him. The guys looked at her in surprise.

" I thought you were actually going to let us do that." Yoongi said. Lucy shook her head.

" I wanted to kill the bastard myself. " Jimin grabbed Lucy's hand and pulled her to the side.

" Oh jung kook is going to punish you for that trick you pulled earlier."

"Yeah right"

"Well here he comes now."

"Oh shit hide me." Lucy hid behind jimin.

"nope" He walked away. Jung kook pulled Lucy to her room and ripped off her shirt. He chuckled as he noticed the fear she had.

"You're so naughty Lucy. "

"No" Jung kook pushed Lucy on her bed. He ripped off Lucy's shorts.

"Don't scream and I will go easy." He ripped off Lucy's underwear and pushed himself inside her. Lucy gripped the sheets tight. Lucy moaned then covered her mouth. He chuckled at her.

"You like that huh?'' Lucy arched her back as she felt herself close. Jung kook kept the rhythm of his thrust until he felt himself close to coming.

He pulled out and came.

" Pull out game strong bitch." He left.

"I can't tell Kiyotaka. I can't at all."


	9. Chapter 9

Lucy walked down the Las Vegas streets only to be pulled into the alley. She saw a girl with long black straight hair and blue eyes with a figure almost like Lucy but even taller, She had pale skin. Lucy saw tears drop from her eyes but she turned the other way and grabbed her hand.

"Come on " Lucy yanked her hand back and do pulled out her gun, pointing it at the mysterious girl.

"Who are you?"

"Lucy we don't have time, plus I don't trust you with your father nor the dark gang. The both risk hurting you badly."

"Again, tell me, who are you?"

"Lucy when your stepfather locked your in a room with nothing but a window to see out of who do you think came to save you?! Who do think helped you when he hit you?! When he yelled at you, who defended you?! Who saved you when he tried to kill you?! Who is your only sister?!"

"Shut up! Your not her! Melanie is dead! Father killed her!" Lucy yelled with tears.

"The shot only grazed me." The girl pulled out her necklace. Five shots were heard. Lucy looked at the girl clutching to her heart. Lucy shot at the two guys behind Melanie only killing one. She then dropped the gun and ran to Melanie. She held her.

"Melanie come on we will go to the hospital." Lucy applied pressure to her wound. Ignoring that she was grazed on her arm and leg.

"It's too late. I want you to protect my... daughter. The address is in my bag... please Lucy if anything don't go to your father. I would rather let you stay with the dark gang. "

"You didn't want me with them. "

"No just stay with them... If you love your big sister you would do it. I love you little sister." The tears slid down her happy face.

"I love you Melanie." Lucy began to cry. something that she hasn't done in a while. Melanie moved her weak hand in pain and touched Lucy's cheek.

"A pained soul should flourish instead of shrink." Melanie lost her breath and became even pale. Lucy let go of Melanie's wound. She began to shake her.

"Melanie? Melanie!" Lucy hugged the lifeless body. The dark gang heard Lucy's scream and pulled her away from the body.

"Come on before someone sees this." Jimin pulled her away. Lucy kept on trying to fight back. She felt someone lift her over their shoulder.


	10. Chapter 10

The guys stopped in another alley. Lucy still continued to fight back. She felt a strong slap on her face. She held her cheek and looked at Jin.

"Death isn't easy to get over but you don't want the blame for her death, huh?" Lucy shook her head.

"Good now take off your pants and your shirt."

"Huh?"

"Do it" Lucy followed Jin's orders. She gave the clothing to Jin. Jin burned it.

"Now Taehyung I need your shirt." Taehyung took off his hoodie then took off his shirt. He gave it to Jin then put back on his hoodie. Jin gave Lucy the shirt.

"Put it on." Lucy put on the shirt. It stopped at her mid thighs. Lucy looked at the bag next to a dumpster. She opened it and saw Melanie's ID. She looked in the bag and found a small sheet of paper. She saw an adress.

"Can we go somewhere real quick?"

"Where?" Jung kook asked.

"To pick up my neice."

"You have a sister?" Namjoon asked

"Wait it might have been that girl who Lucy

Lucy was holding on so tight to." Yoongi said

"We were best friends almost like sisters. She helped me from my stepfather."

"Stepfather?" They all looked at her confused.

"Let's continue this as we walk there." The eight began to walk.

"My mother married my stepfather to give me a father figure. I could tell she was never happy. When I woke up in only saw a note on my side.

I went to go look for your real father. I had always thought that the man I had seen everyday was my true and real father. I hung around my two friends so they can cheer me up. One of my friends left leaving me and melanie. That day my stepfather had seemed to get the note. He came in my room and slapped me. It surprised me because I didn't know he would do that. He started to yell how I was a mistake and nothing. Melanie blocked me from getting up and hitting him back even though I was a little girl I still had time on my hands. So I researched everything I wanted to know and do. So Melanie knew the risk he had. Everyday his abuse had gotten worse, one time he even put me in a room with nothing and didn't feed me for days . Only Melanie fed me through the window. One day I saw my stepfather shoot Melanie. I thought she was dead until today. She was only grazed."

"Why did you still care for your father and what about your other friend." Hoseok asked.

"My other friend moved making my stepfather the only person I had left. " The guys looked at her.

"So what did you teach yourself?" Jimin asked

"You really want to know?" Namjoon stopped her from answering.

"We will just have to find out." Lucy stopped and looked at the apartment building. The guys walked with her as she walked up the stairs. She took out a Bobby pin and picked the lock. The door opened. The guys knew this is one of the things she taught herself.


	11. Chapter 11

Lucy opened the door and looked at the house around her. The guys sat on the couch. Lucy knocked on the closed door.  
"Saori?" The door opened and Lucy saw a little girl as tall as her waist. She was pale like her mom with black hair. She had teary red eyes.  
"I never thought this day would come." She hugged Lucy with tears and Lucy cried along with her. The dark gang felt awkward seeing the two cry but didn't feel the need to not having enough connection to Melanie but then began to feel bad because they didn't have a connection to their family. The boys looked but didn't touch. Lucy backed away.  
"Good get your things ready okay. Auntie will go inform the landlord. " Saori nodded. Lucy walked out downstairs. Hoseok followed her.  
"Does the landlord know?"  
"Everyone knows when they see me."  
"Your known"  
"Yeah, which means we're not safe. Get down!" The two ducked as they heard gunshots. Lucy grabbed both of her pistols and shot at them. Hoseok the same. Hearing this the rest of the dark gang came out shooting at the people who dared to hurt Lucy and Hoseok. The people around them began to run.  
"Lucy go I will cover you." Lucy nodded at Hoseok and ran. She got upstairs and ran back in the apartment.  
"Saori grab your things we have to go now!"  
"I got it!" The two ran out. The dark gang covered them and the nine stopped in an ally.  
"We are safe but the police are on their way. We need to leave Las Vegas now." Namjoon told them.  
"No, they will notice we leave tonight. I have business to take care of." Lucy looked angry.  
"What business!? If you leave you have a risk of dying! You don't want to die and leave Saori do you!" Lucy's bangs covered her eyes.  
"I will be right back. Take Saori to the jet."  
"Lucy don't do nothing stupid." Jimin went after her. She ran from them. Lucy waited until dark and looked at herself. She was prepared. Lucy ran and kicked the door of the building open. She shot as many people around her as possible then ran into the main room she wanted to go in. The lights went out and Lucy got low. She saw the light coming from the bullets reflect off of a mirror. A loud shot was heard. The lights came on. Lucy saw Jimin. She got up and looked at him. He grabbed her wrist.  
"You did something so stupid. Do you know what could have happened to you?"  
"I came prepared."  
"I should have killed you when I had the chance." Lucy looked at him.  
"You're the one who kidnapped me and let go of my wrist." She tried to yank her arm away but Jimin didn't let go but held on tighter.  
"You still have death fresh in your mind and want everyone to pay for it. Who are these people anyway?!"  
"They are the gang that killed Melanie."  
"How do you know?"  
"Look at their wrist. The thing is we didn't kill their leader he left already." Jimin looked at a person's wrist and saw a tattoo. He looked at Lucy.  
"This is our little secret." 


	12. Chapter 12

Lucy looked out the window as Saori slept on her lap. She watched as the clouds pass by and glow as the reflection of the stars glowed on it. This was something so rare for her to see. She looked around and saw that most of the guys were asleep while Jung kook stayed awake.  
"How long will it be before we arrive?"  
"Eleven hours"  
"Talk to me out in private please." Lucy nodded and stood. She went in the bathroom with him.

"Jung kook it feels a bit cramp-"  
"What is wrong with you. What you did was selfish. You scared us all by your disappearance."  
"You didn't think I would be back?"  
"Worse, I thought you were going to be killed."  
"I'm sorry"  
"I'm sorry is not enough." Lucy hugged him. He looked the other way with a blush.  
"Stop"  
"I'm sorry I hurt you all."

"If you don't stop I will fuck you." Lucy backed away.  
"What was that the thing about were you and Hoseok were being shot at?"  
"That whole gang had an connection to Melanie. Saori's father is the leader. Melanie left the gang to give Saori a better life. This angered the leader. Making him order for Melanie to be killed and him to take Saori but he heard I was here. So he wanted me dead too."  
"Will you let Saori be a gangster like you?"  
"No I don't want her to grow up like this. I know I will try to homeschool her because I want her to have a better connection to me then maybe she can go to a public school."

"Lucy "

"Yeah "

"will you make your own kids in the future, You know from someone?"

"I will" Jung kook bent Lucy over the sink and rose his hands up her skirt resting his hands on her ass. Lucy saw his smirked in the mirror.

"Then let's make some of our own." After the two finished Lucy left the room. Jung kook stared at her as she left.  
"Lucy"

"yes"

"only eight hours left"  
The next day  
The gang had finally arrived back at South Korea and were glad to be. They missed their home. Taehyung carried and laid Saori on the couch. Lucy laid down on the other couch exhausted from the plane ride.  
"Lucy in the kitchen for a sec." Lucy stood up and went in the kitchen. Jin looked at her.  
"She shouldn't be home schooled. If she is then her social skills will go down."  
"So you think I should send her to public school."  
"Yeah then maybe teach her things like a new language or something over here."  
"Then she will go in a year."  
"Good but don't teach her anything else."  
"Okay"

"So what happened between you and that boyfriend of yours?"

"He broke up with me, he didn't agree with me staying in this gang. I tried to tell him I couldn't leave but he didn't get it through his head."

"oh"

"Lucy" Lucy looked at namjoon.

"I just sent the guys to take Saori for ice cream while we do something." Lucy nodded

"What is it?" She said with a blush.

"Research, wait you thought we were gonna-, I guess my boys have used your body in every way huh?" Lucy blushed even harder.

"we will be back in an hour." Taehyung told them. They nodded, Lucy and Namjoon went upstairs to namjoon's room to do research. Namjoon couldn't help but stare at Lucy's breast that seemed to be popping out of her shirt. Her being right next to him made him want her more. Lucy dropped her book and bent down in front of him to get it. He blushed but couldn't keep his cool anymore. He pulled Lucy on her lap and kissed her neck. He smirked as he heard a moan escape from her throat. Namjoon then thought of something he saw during an one day "accidental research" He did. He slipped his hands in her pants and in her underwear and rubbed her clit. Another moan escaped but this one louder.

 _ **With the rest of the guys**_

"Wow you had sex with Lucy for three hours huh? I can beat that." Jimin said with a smirk.

"Yeah right"

"You know Lucy hates it when we treat her like a sex slave." Jin told them.

"Well she is not one. She is our partner, that we tend to use for sex."

"What is sex?" The guys jumped and looked at her.

"Sex is a game, like twister or monopoly. " Taehyung told Saori.

"Yeah see how many times you can tag that ass." Yoongi said

"Oh okay" She touched Jimin's butt.

"I tagged it so I win." She started to touch the guys butt.

"I win" People began to stare at them. Hoseok grabbed her hand and the guys ran out. They went back to the mansion.

"Auntie" Saori ran to Lucy's room and seen her asleep. The guys saw Namjoon. He was on his phone.

 _ **Hours later**_

Lucy finished teaching Saori her japanese lesson.

"lesson complete"

"Hey auntie want to play sex?"

"play what?"

"sex, you see how many times you can tag that ass."

"Saori, sweetie, who taught you those words?"

"The guys" Lucy stood up.

"Baby put on your earbuds and listen to your music on high."

"okay" Lucy burst out of the door. Her voice boomed through the halls.

"Who the fuck taught those words to Saori." The guys didn't know whether to be scared or laugh. Jimin smirked as he saw her.

"I like this side of you." She looked at him angrily. Jimin went up the stairs and pulled her into his room. He threw her on his bed.

"What is it now Jimin?"

"Spread your legs"

"What no!" Jimin took off his shirt and pants. Lucy looked to the right. Jimin crawled on top of her and in between her legs. He began to grind in between her.

"Why can't you just find some where in the streets?"

"I like to fuck the more innocent girl right here." Jimin kissed Lucy's cheek then went to her neck stopping at the top of her left breast. He began to suck on it. He smirked and pulled down her shirt.

"Jimin stop" She moaned out.

"What your too much of daddy's little girl?"

"No" Jimin pulled off her pants and underwear. He pushed himself inside her and began to thrust. Lucy didn't moan loudly afraid of the whole house hearing especially Saori.

 _ **Four hours**_

Jimin walked out of the room.

"Hey Jung kook it dominated her and beat your score."

"Shut up jamless"


	13. Chapter 13

Lucy walked Saori to the bus in front of the mansion.

"Okay this is my first day without you."

"Have a good day at school." Saori tugged on Lucy's dress."

"Mommy it's okay." Lucy ignored the fact that Saori called her mommy. Saori smiled and hugged Lucy before going on the bus. Lucy then looked down as she saw her only real friend leave. Jin patted her back.  
"Relax it is only for eight hours." Lucy shook her head.

"That seems like a long time. The two walked inside. Jimin and Taehyung were playing video games. Namjoon, Hoseok, and Yoongi played cards, While Jung kook read a book. Lucy went upstairs and laid on her bed, eventually falling asleep. She was woken up by Yoongi.

"What is it?"

"The angels are here."Lucy sat up and grabbed the pistol from her nightstand.

"Why do they choose to come when I have a chance to relax? " Yoongi went out of her room and she followed.

"Where is Lucy?'' Said the female leader of the Angels gang. She had shoulder length brown hair, some-what large brown eyes, average height, and average weight. Lucy chuckled as she went in front of the guys.

"What are you laughing at?"

"You" She walked up to Lucy and pulled her collar close to her pulling her gun close to her head.

"What if I shot you right now?"

"Oh miss 'i'm so tough' is actually going to shoot me. You know your safety is on." Lucy kicked the girl in the stomach. The female leader fell back clutching on to her stomach.

"Oh you even ruined my favorite shirt." Lucy took the safety off her gun and walked closer to the girl. The rest of the angel gang took off their safety and pointed there guns at the dark gang. The dark gang took off their safety and pointed it at the angels.

"Relax we are only here for Lucy." Her eyebrows furrowed.

"Why me?"

"Because your father hired us to do something for you."

"What is that?"

"To kill you" The leader smirked as she saw Lucy's shocked face filled with a mixture of hurt. She stood up.

"What you have nothing else to say now huh?"

"You want to fill Lucy right? You are going to have to go through us." Namjoon said. Lucy walked closer to the female leader.

"Tell me that is not true."

"What, oh, that your father wants you dead? Yeah that is the truth."

"You're lying!"

"No" Lucy's bangs covered her eyes. The dark gang smirked. This was their favorite side of Lucy. There smirks dropped as they saw her tears falling.

"What is he offering you?"

"Your life insurance money and part of your mom's."

"What do you mean my mom's?"

"Oh you didn't know. Your father hired us to kill her too. Since that is done all that is left is you." Lucy put back on her safety and dropped her gun. She walked even closer to the female leader and punched her in her face. The leader dropped to the ground and Lucy got on top of her, punching and scratching her. Both gangs put on their safety and dropped their guns trying to pull Lucy away from hurting the girl too badly. Lucy didn't let go and kept on hitting her. The guys pulled her away but Lucy got a kick before she was fully separated.

"You killed my mother! You think i would let you kill me." The dark gang pulled her into another room. Lucy was held on by Jung kook while the gang rushed the angel gang out. Jung kook pinned her down and crawled on top of her.

"Lucy calm down." Lucy started to get even madder.

"Lucy please" She looked at him. Jung kook got off and left. Jin came in after.

"How can she do that?"

"Lucy" Jin grabbed her lips and pushed his on hers. Then pulled away. She looked at him. Jin grabbed her hands and put them around his neck and continued to kiss her. He rubbed her clit through her underwear. Each of the members of the gang had a different feel during sex. Jin's hands were like gold. Her head rolled back as Jin pushed in his finger. Namjoon called Jin and he stopped.

"I'm sorry but i have to go. Another time okay." Jin left. Taehyung went into Lucy's room and locked the door. He went near Lucy who was starting at the ceiling. He pulled out his length. Lucy noticed as she sat up and blushed.

"Taehyung " He went near her.

"On your knees." His voice darker. This side of him seemed more commanding. Lucy chose to follow his rules. She sat on her knees and Taehyung went in front of her. He gave her his length and Lucy looked at him confused.

"What do I do?" He chuckled at her.

"You're more innocent than I thought. " Taehyung told her.

"Do whatever you want. " Lucy nodded and took one lick. Her blush grew. She wiped off the precum and continued to lick him. She then got an idea and put his length between her breast and rubbed her breast around his length. She heard him began to moan. Lucy moved her lips near his length and began to lick a little faster. She put his length in her mouth and began to suck on him. Her tongue swirled around him. Taehyung pushed her farther almost making her gag.

"I am going to cum." Lucy nodded and Taehyung came. Lucy surprisingly had no gag reflex making him want her even more as she was more different than any other girl he had sex with. Taehyung pushed her on her back and pushed himself inside her. He kept on pushing himself in her.

"Do you want me rough or passionate?" Lucy looked at him. She wanted to know how both felt like but couldn't decide. Taehyung smirked and grabbed both of her legs and rimmed inside her. Lucy covered her mouth so she wouldn't moan so loudly.

"Relax they just left." Taehyung said as he moved her hands. Lucy gripped the carpet. Taehyung came with Lucy. He then flipped her on her hands and knees and pushed himself inside her again. He started to go more passionate. Making her more capable of moaning. He gripped her hip with one hand and with the other he began to rub her clit. Lucy gripped back on the carpet.

"Taehyung you feel so good." He chuckled. Lucy came but Lucy didn't want to stop. She looked at Taehyung.

"Taehyung can we do one more round." She didn't have to tell him twice. Taehyung pushed her on her side and lifted her leg up. He decided to go somewhere new today. He pushed into her anal. Lucy looked at him.

"Do you want it there?" Lucy nodded. Taehyung began to thrust passionately but rough at the same time. He gripped one of her breast. Lucy was so close to basically screaming his name. Taehyung pushed her leg farther. Lucy pushed her head back as she and Taehyung came. Lucy stood up and went in the bathroom and seen marks on her. Taehyung came behind her.

"I didn't know we had sex that hard, you have carpet burn." Lucy blushed. Taehyung began to kiss her neck. He gripped Lucy's breast. Lucy bit her lip. When he pulled away a hickey showed. Lucy blushed even harder. She tried to cover the hickey.

"Taehyung the others will notice."

"Relax their out picking up chicks to have sex with. So you're all mine for tonight. "

"You know I don't like it when you all treat me like a sex slave. "

"You're not that. You're just a tough girl everyone wants to have sex with badly. So we took our opportunity. "


	14. Chapter 14

"Auntie I am home again. Jin made you something before he left says it's your favorite. " Satori said sadly. It has been a month since Lucy had been depressed. Her only choice of happiness and someone she knew had been alive had been taken away in the hands of the very person she looked up to. Her father, No stepfather, had done this. He hurt her again and took away someone important to her because he couldn't take the fact that she wanted someone she had fell in love with before.  
"You can set it down on the dresser, if you want." Lucy said in the same tone as everyone remembered, hurt.  
"Okay, get well soon auntie." Satori said. Lucy heard a sniffle.  
"I hope your heart will grow whole again." Lucy sat up quickly as she heard that sniffle. She then looked at satori.  
"Satori"  
"I'm sorry auntie for my tears. I just seeing you hurt." Lucy looked at satori. This was her first time looking at someone other than staring at her wall for a month.  
"Come here sweetie. " Satori ran and hugged Lucy.  
"Auntie I want you to be happy. My heart hurts seeing you hurt. I always wanted you to heal."  
"My heart hurts seeing you hurt too." Lucy hugged her tightly and wiped away her tears.  
"I am done crying. I don't want to hurt you."  
"Auntie , I missed you." Satori said with a smile.  
"I missed you too." Lucy hugged Satori tighter.  
Hours later

"have you noticed that Lucy is using sex to help her feel no emotions or something?" Hoseok asked

"What are you walking about?" Jung kook asked

"Wait none of you had sex with her recently?" The guys shook their head well except Taehyung.

"Yeah I've noticed." He said

"Maybe sex is just a medicine to her." Hoseok said

"Yeah" Taehyung agreed .  
"Hey, do you smell that?" Jimin asked as he stopped walking.

"Yeah it smells like food." Jin responded. Satori ran out of the house with an excited smile.  
"Auntie is happy again."  
"Really?" Taehyung asked with his face turning into a smile.  
"Yeah and she made a buffet too." The guys ran inside while Namjoon picked up satori and ran inside. The guys looked at the buffet.  
"Dig in" The guys looked at the food the Lucy then back at the food then Lucy.  
"I thought you were depressed. " Jin said  
"We couldn't even get you to stop staring at the wall." Hoseok finished.  
"I noticed that my tears only caused more to the people around me."  
"Wow " The guys said and began to eat.  
"This is amazing " Yoongi said  
"I need you to teach me some pointers on how you make your rolls." Jin told her. Satori made sure to sit all the way at the end at the table since she said it made her feel like a queen. The gang smiled and were happy that life was actually happy again in the Mansion.


	15. Author's note

This story has been re-written and posted on wattpad. I'm sorry to not tell you guys for so long.

Wattpad name: 21_Wishes_in_a_dream


End file.
